Not applicable.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for forming knotted fence mesh and, more specifically, knot boxes and methods of use.
2. The Relevant Technology
Forms of fence mesh are known in which the wires forming the fence are knotted together at each or many wire intersections. In general knotted fence mesh is stronger than wire fence in which the fence wires are not knotted together at their intersections and which it is typically used for domestic or light industrial applications. Knotted fence mesh is used for applications where additional strength is required, such as for containing larger or stronger animals such as horses or deer for example.
Knotted fence mesh with a rectangular or square mesh shape for example is typically formed from a number of generally parallel line wires, which will extend generally horizontally when the fence mesh is set in position between fence posts, and lengths of stay wire which extend laterally across the line wires at regular spacings (and generally vertically when the fence mesh is set in position). In machines for forming knotted fence mesh a number of continuous line wires are fed to a bed of the machine comprising a number of similar knot boxes, and stay wire is fed into the machine bed across the line wires. Such machines typically have a step-wise operation and form a series of knots along a length of stay wire at each intersection of the stay wire and the line wires at each operational step or xe2x80x9cbeatxe2x80x9d of the machine. Typically such machines may operate at a rate of around 50 to 60 beats per minute. At each step or beat the line wires are advanced forward in parallel through the side by side knot boxes at the machine bed, stay wire is fed into the bed of the machine across the line wires at the knot boxes, at approximately 90 degrees to the line wires in case of a machine for forming rectangular fence mesh, a length of the stay wire is cut, and simultaneously at each knot box at an intersection between the line wires and the stay wire a knot securing the stay wire to the line wire is formed.
The invention provides an improved or at least alternative form of knot box for a fence mesh forming machine, and method of forming knotted fence mesh. The knot box and fence forming method of the invention are particularly suited for forming knotted fence mesh having a rectangular mesh shape and in which at each line wire-stay wire intersection a length of knot wire is wrapped or knotted around the intersection, but may be adapted for forming a knotted fence with a non-rectangular mesh shape such as a diamond mesh shape for example.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a knot box for forming a knot at the intersection between a line wire and a stay wire in a knotted fence mesh forming machine, the knot box including:
a staple former arranged to move towards the line wire-stay wire intersection from one side at each operation of the knot box, cut a length of knot wire extending at an angle across the line wire-stay wire intersection, and bend the cut length of knot wire around the line wire-stay wire intersection; and
a final former arranged to move towards the line wire-stay wire intersection from the other side and bend and wrap the ends of the cut length of knot wire about the line wire or stay wire to form the finished knot about the line wire-stay wire intersection.
Preferably, the knot box includes a line wire-stay wire support arranged to support the line wire-stay wire intersection from the side opposite the staple former during movement of the staple former to cut and bend the length of knot wire.
Alternatively or in addition the knot box preferably includes a staple support arranged to support the length of knot wire bent about the line wire-stay wire intersection from the side opposite the line wire-stay wire support during movement of the final former to form the finished knot. Advantageously, the staple support and staple former are arranged to move towards the line wire-stay wire intersection concurrently.
Suitably, at least one of the staple former, final former, line wire-stay wire support and staple support is hydraulically actuated.
Preferably, the staple former includes a generally U-shaped forming surface to bend the cut length of knot wire around the line wire-stay wire intersection. A front face of the staple former may include a groove extending diagonally across the face for receipt of the knot wire, to align the knot wire on the desired angle relative to the line wire-stay wire intersection.
Alternatively or in addition the final former advantageously includes a generally U-shaped forming surface to bend and wrap the ends of the cut length of knot wire about the line wire or stay wire to form the finished knot about the line wire-stay wire intersection.
The knot box may include a slide box having a pair of side walls and an elongate channel formed between the side walls, in which channel the staple former, final former, line wire-stay wire support and/or staple support are slidably movable. Preferably, each of the side walls includes a recess for receiving the stay wire in a direction transverse to the elongate channel.
The knot box suitably defines an aperture in the base of the elongate channel, the aperture being for receipt of the line wire such that it extends through the slide box in a direction normal to the stay wire and normal to the elongate channel. A wire centering insert is preferably provided adjacent the aperture in the base of the elongate channel to align the line wire relative to the slide box.
The knot box preferably includes a knot wire insert having an aperture for receipt of the knot wire, the alignment of the aperture corresponding to the desired angle of the knot wire relative to the line wire-stay wire intersection.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a knotted fence mesh forming machine including a machine bed with a plurality of side by side knot boxes each for forming a knot at the intersection between a line wire and a stay wire, each of the knot boxes including:
a staple former arranged to move towards the line wire-stay wire intersection from one side at each operation of the knot box, cut a length of knot wire extending at an angle across the line wire-stay wire intersection, and bend the cut length of knot wire around the line wire-stay wire intersection; and
a final former arranged to move towards the line wire-stay wire intersection from the other side and bend and wrap the ends of the cut length of knot wire about the line wire or stay wire to form the finished knot about the line wire-stay wire intersection.
Each knot box preferably further includes a line wire-stay wire support arranged to support the line wire-stay wire intersection from the side opposite the staple former during movement of the staple former to cut and bend the length of knot wire.
Alternatively or in addition, each knot box may include a staple support arranged to support the length of knot wire bent about the line wire-stay wire intersection from the side opposite the line wire-stay wire support during movement of the final former to form the finished knot.
Advantageously, in each knot box the staple support and staple former are arranged to move towards the line wire-stay wire intersection concurrently.
Preferably, each staple former includes a generally U-shaped forming surface to bend the cut length of knot wire around the line wire-stay wire intersection. Preferably, in each knot box a front face of the staple former includes a groove extending diagonally across the face for receipt of the respective knot wire, to align the knot wire on the desired angle relative to the line wire-stay wire intersection.
Alternatively or in addition each final former preferably includes a generally U-shaped forming surface to bend and wrap the ends of the cut length of knot wire about the line wire or stay wire to form the finished knot about the line wire-stay wire intersection.
Preferably, each knot box comprises a slide box having a pair of side walls and an elongate channel formed between the side walls, in which channel the staple former, final former, line wire-stay wire support and/or staple support are slidably movable. Each of the side walls may include a recess for receiving the stay wire transverse to the elongate channel.
The machine preferably includes a mechanism to project the stay wire across all of the knot boxes such that the stay wire extends through all of the recesses in the side walls of the knot boxes.
Preferably, each knot box defines an aperture in the base of the elongate channel, the aperture being for receipt of the line wire such that it extends through the slide box in a direction normal to the stay wire and normal to the elongate channel. A wire centering insert may be provided adjacent the aperture in the base of the elongate channel to align the line wire relative to the slide box.
Each knot box may include a knot wire insert having an aperture for receipt of the knot wire, the alignment of the aperture corresponding to the desired angle of the knot wire relative to the line wire-stay wire intersection.
The knot boxes are advantageously arranged to simultaneously form a knot at each of the line wire-stay wire intersections.
Preferably, the machine includes a staple former drive mechanism to move the staple formers simultaneously. The staple former drive mechanism may comprise a mechanical drive or, alternatively, may comprise a hydraulic drive. The staple former drive mechanism preferably includes a plurality of hydraulic cylinders connected to a drive bar which is operably connected to the plurality of staple formers.
Preferably, the machine includes a staple support drive mechanism to move the staple supports simultaneously. The staple support drive mechanism may include a mechanical drive or, alternatively, may include a hydraulic drive. The staple former drive mechanism preferably includes a plurality of hydraulic cylinders connected to a drive bar which is operably connected to the plurality of staple supports.
Alternatively, the staple formers and/or staple supports may be independently hydraulically actuated. Preferably, the machine may include a drive mechanism comprising a plurality of independent hydraulic cylinders having two rams, one ram being operably connected to a respective staple former, the other ram being operably connected to a respective staple support.
The knotted fence mesh forming machine advantageously includes a drive mechanism to independently move each line wire-stay wire support and final former. Preferably, the drive mechanism includes a plurality of independent hydraulic cylinders having two rams, one ram being operably connected to a respective line wire-stay wire support, the other ram being operably connected to a respective final former.
Alternatively, the machine may include a line wire-stay wire support drive mechanism to move the line wire-stay wire supports simultaneously. The line wire-stay wire support drive mechanism preferably includes a plurality of hydraulic cylinders connected to a drive bar which is operably connected to the plurality of line wire-stay wire supports.
The machine may include a final former drive mechanism to move the final formers simultaneously. The final former drive mechanism preferably includes a plurality of hydraulic cylinders connected to a drive bar which is operably connected to the plurality of final formers.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of forming a knot at an intersection between a line wire and a stay wire, the method including:
forming a line wire-stay wire intersection;
providing a knot wire adjacent the line wire-stay wire intersection, the knot wire extending at an angle across the line wire-stay wire intersection;
cutting the length of knot wire and bending the cut length of knot wire around the line wire-stay wire intersection; and
bending and wrapping the ends of the cut length of knot wire about the line wire or stay wire to form a finished knot around the line wire-stay wire intersection.
Preferably, the method further includes supporting the line wire-stay wire intersection on the side opposite to the knot wire while bending the cut length of knot wire around the intersection.
Alternatively or in addition the method preferably further includes supporting the knot wire against the line wire-stay wire intersection while bending and wrapping the ends of the cut length of knot wire around the line wire or stay wire.
The method advantageously includes forming a number of line wire-stay wire intersections by providing a plurality of parallel line wires and providing a stay wire extending transversely across the plurality of line wires, and simultaneously at each line wire-stay wire intersection simultaneously forming a knot by:
providing a knot wire adjacent each line wire-stay wire intersection extending at an angle across the respective line wire-stay wire intersection;
cutting each length of knot wire and bending each cut length of knot wire around the respective line wire-stay wire intersection; and
bending and wrapping the ends of each cut length of knot wire about the respective stay wire or the respective line wire to form a finished knot around each line wire-stay wire intersection.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided knotted fence mesh formed by the method outlined in relation to the third aspect above.